The vast majority of present day industries utilize a pallet transfer system for holding devices being constructed along an assembly line type of operation. For example, a device may be placed on a pallet moving along a transfer mechanism between numerous work stations. At each work station, the device being held by the pallet receives individual attention such as further machining or assembly. An important requirement for such a system is precise location of the workpieces at the work stations. To accommodate this requirement can greatly increase the cost of building a pallet transfer system.
In typical transfer mechanisms, the pallet is moved from the conveyor system to a position where it can be locked at the work station. Once the work has been completed at the work station, the pallet then is transferred back onto the transfer mechanism for movement to its next assignment. This assembly configuration further adds to the cost of the manufacturing system.
The present invention is directed to a transfer device that provides a conveying path and further functions as a clamping device to assure placement of the pallet relative to the work station within the desired degree of precision by means of a relatively simple self aligning mechanism.